A swift is a knitter's tool used to hold a hank of yarn while it is being wound off. Swifts are generally adjustable in diameter so that they can hold hanks of many sizes, and rotate around a central point. They are generally made out of wood or metal, however other materials may also be used. Common types of swift designs are umbrella swifts, Amish swifts, or Ferris wheel swifts.
Existing swift designs have some inherent limitations. Amish swifts use pegs that are stored separately from the other components of the swift, with the potential for losing the pegs. The Amish swifts rotate about a small central screw or small post that often results in wobbling rotation, or tendency to tip over when in use. The Amish swifts also utilize non-folding arms that either need to be stored in their large X-shaped functional position, or need to be taken apart for storage.
Umbrella swifts are normally clamped to the side of a work-bench, necessitating that the work surface edge accommodate the dimensions of the clamp. Ferris wheel swifts share many of these same limitations. Existing swifts also utilize screw-based clamps or adjustment devices that can be difficult to adjust by people with arthritis or other such impairments,
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a swift design that is free of these limitations. Such a yarn swift would provide integrated storage of all components; smooth and non-tipping rotation when in use; foldable appendages that are secured in their folded position for compact storage; minimized assembly and adjustments needed for use; the ability to use on any flat surface as opposed to being clamped to a work-bench edge; and no screw-tightening needed that can be difficult for some people.